Unfortunate Kitten
by 3laxx
Summary: The words play over and over in his head. "He's-… Tall. And blonde, like you.", and every word feels like a punch. "Kind. Really kind.", and he feels jealousy as well as hopelessness bubbling up in his chest. But just as the tears stop spilling, someone makes him an offer which lets his loyality change sides...
1. Chapter 1

**(Uhm yes hi new story _*dashes away again*_ )  
Welllllllllll it began with a prompt.  
And then I had to write almost 3k words for the first chapter.  
AAayyyy!  
(This story is kinda an experiment, by the way, and I'm kinda pushing all my other more important projects aside for this so it could be that it'll take me some time to update)  
((Also I know how Adrien reacted in Glaciator but this takes place a little later and let's just assume even sunshine child can be heartbroken))  
But for now, let's start the angst train :)**

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Chat Noir, but-… We can't be together…"

He nodded. He had known that even after years of working together she wouldn't budge.

"I know… You already said it once…"

She sighed, stretching out on the roof and watching the sunset. True, Chat had picked out the perfect evening to try and confess to her again.

"Oh Chat… Really, I wish it was different but-…"

"There's still this guy?", Chat asked remorsefully and she flinched.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Chaton…"

He remained silent for a moment, shaking his head. She didn't dare looking over to him so they merely sat in the quiet evening, cars rushing through the street beneath their feet and people chattering in the distance. The sun lowered down until just a peek still showed over the roofs. Only then, Chat decided to speak up again.

"Tell me of him."

She shrugged, watching the last rays of the evening sun tilt upwards as the sun vanished behind the buildings. The shadow crawled up on her body and she slightly frowned as it got noticeably colder.

"Well… He's-… He's a classmate. We have a close friendship in the group of four. He's-…", she cut herself off, not wanting to hurt him by gushing on about Adrien, "He's-… Tall. And blonde, like you. And he's-… Kind. Really kind."

She didn't want to tell him more. For once, of course, to keep her personal life out of her job. He couldn't know more or Adrien was in danger. Every single information she lost about him as Ladybug could mean Hawkmoth would be able to find him and try to get to her by hurting him.

She also didn't want to hurt him more. The more she rambled about Adrien the more she'd begin dreaming. She knew herself a little bit after all.

They remained in silence once again while the sky lit up in the most wonderful colors, orange and dark red as well as pink and violet, painting the few clouds hovering above and dipping the city in a mysterious light. What a perfect evening it could've been if it wasn't for her being in love with Adrien.

"He sounds nice…", Chat finally choked out and she only now noticed how hunched over he sat. Almost as if he was-…

"Chat…", she began, trying to sound comforting but he abruptly stood up, shaking his head.

"No, it's fine. Really, it's fine. I'll just-… I'll go. Bye, Ladybug!"

She tried getting to her feet in time but he was faster, already jumping away, his baton carrying him away. She knew he had become faster than her by now. She wouldn't have a chance to catch up with him.

So, Ladybug slumped to the roof again, sighing deeply.

She hoped he would come back again but she knew at the same time that it would be useless to wait.

Well, she could at least stay a little longer.

* * *

The moment when Adrien slumped on his bed he released the transformation. Without missing a beat, he began sobbing into his pillow.

Plagg settled down on the mattress next to him and kept a sigh to himself. He knew how hard it could be to be rejected, for yet another time, and he didn't want to interrupt Adrien in coping with it. All he could do was watch silently, while his kitten would let everything out before falling asleep from exhaustion. Tomorrow was a new day.

Outside, the world darkened and all that could be heard in the big room was Adrien's sobbing while the minutes became hours.

Plagg didn't think of sleeping. He had only eaten a little piece of Camembert to recharge but otherwise he had stayed silent, watching over his chosen. He wouldn't leave Adrien alone, not under these circumstances, even if it became harder and harder to keep his eyes open at the light sniffles of the boy.

Finally, he couldn't resist the softness of the bed anymore. Plagg laid down, still keeping his sleepy gaze on Adrien's shaking shoulders but yawning.

"Adrien, you need to sleep.", he hesitantly said but his boy didn't give a reaction. He would come around, Plagg decided.

* * *

It was still early in the evening when Gabriel Agreste entered his son's room, wearing the usual monotone expression on his face. He had found out that Chat Noir was his son just a few days ago and when Adrien had come home sobbing this time Gabriel knew that was his chance.

He had waited for a moment like this since he had become Hawkmoth but now that he knew about Adrien's secret, He was even more keen on getting his son to work with him.

Careful, he stepped to the bed, confident that Adrien and his Kwami hadn't heard him. The cat Kwami slept next to his son and Gabriel wrinkled his nose at the tiny cat, knowing it would be harder to persuade this Kwami than his son. But well, if the Kwami was loyal to his son, he would obey.

With cautious movements, Gabriel sat down on the edge of Adrien's bed, sighing as Adrien was startled but stayed in the same position. The Kwami didn't even twitch once.

Slowly, Adrien looked up to his father, his eyes cried red and his face squished together by the pillow. Gabriel put a comforting hand on his shoulder and forced on a sad smile.

"She had always been better at comforting you…", he said, intentionally making Adrien even sadder to make his move. Reliable as his son's emotions were, a shadow jumped over the boy's face.

"Well…", he began, obviously not wanting to hurt his father but he merely shook his head.

"No, it's alright. She was better at this, we both know that."

Adrien hesitated but finally nodded and Gabriel knew he had him.

"Do you miss her?", he asked, purposely turning away to look out the window as Adrien's eyes widened in horror before trying to inconspicuously hide the exposed, sleeping Kwami from him, "Is that why you are crying?"

Adrien overcame his chock pretty quickly and finally shook his head, sitting up a little.

"No… I asked the girl I love if she wanted to be with me… She rejected me."

Gabriel couldn't help but grin a little which he quickly played down with a seemingly sympathetic grimace.

"Ah yes… Heartbreak… I'm sorry, my son."

Adrien visibly flinched at the nickname. He knew fully well that Gabriel only rarely used this term for his son and if he did, he was very thoughtful or had something planned.

"Father…", he began and the older man could hear in his voice that he basically had him wrapped around his finger now. The desire of this boy to be loved was just too predictable, "… Why are you asking me about mother?"

It wasn't really hard to make his voice weak and shaky as he turned back to the boy.

"Because I miss her, too."

They sat without saying a word for a bit, then Adrien scooted closer, his eyes careful and questioning. Gabriel waved him close, feeling that this was the last straw to persuade him. He opened his arms and Adrien leant against him, a huge breath leaving his chest.

"Thank you, father…", he mumbled, obviously sounding relieved. Gabriel moved his head so Adrien couldn't see his face and grinned viciously.

"I'm here, Adrien. Don't worry, I'm here."

The boy slumped more and he had to suppress rolling his eyes at the overdramatic sentimentality his son showed him.

"… I can bring her back…", Gabriel finally announced after a few minutes, his hand brushing through Adrien's hair. He flinched but didn't leave his father's embrace, "I can bring her back, Adrien. With your help."

"Wh-What-…", his son stuttered but Gabriel continued before he could ask more questions.

"I know of you, son… I know you're Chat Noir and I think you've suspected me for long enough as well."

Adrien surged back and stared at him wide-eyed, his chest heaving.

"… Hawkmoth.", he spat out, jumping off the bed and to his feet. The Kwami, startled awake by the sudden movements, flew up to sit on his shoulder, "… So, it's been you?!"

"Yes, Adrien.", Gabriel calmly stood up, squaring his shoulders and straightening up while steeling his gaze to be as cold and icy as before, "I pursue to get a hold of the key Miraculous, the Ladybug and the Black Cat, to bring back your mother. You have misunderstood me the whole time."

"To-…", the boy spluttered, "To bring back mother?!"

"Yes. And now listen. I can only do it if I have your Miraculous and the one of your friend."

Now, the Kwami decided to speak up, flying in front of Adrien's face.

"Adrien, don't listen to him. Please, he's lying, he needs something el-"

The blonde peered past his Kwami and furrowed his eyebrows while Gabriel kept his expression motionless.

"I can bring back your mother to comfort you, Adrien."

They remained silent for a moment, then Adrien lifted his fist.

"Never, father. She's gone. You can't go through with your plan. _Plagg, claws out!_ "

 _"_ _Nooroo! Dark wings, rise!"_

Gabriel grinned viciously as the eyes of his son widened, both their transformations flashing to reveal their secrets fully. Chat Noir took a defensive stance but Hawkmoth surprised him by surging forward. He pressed his hand on his chest and cackled as sizzling dark energy flowed into his body, right above his heart.

"Wha-", he asked but suddenly, a burning pain robbed him of his breath. Just a second later, he felt different and the pain was gone.

It was almost as if he had replaced all other feelings with hate and anger while still feeling normal. Hawkmoth straightened up again, grinning.

"Father?", Chat Noir asked, surprised by how much like a snarl his voice sounded, "Am I akumatized?"

The supervillain shook his head, still grinning.

"No. I waited for you to call up your transformation to make you loyal to me. Your Kwami is now trapped in the ring and you can use cataclysm as often as you like since you're merged with the Miraculous now."

"… Where-…", his tongue felt like a brick, "Where did you learn this?"

"Out of the book you stole from me.", Hawkmoth replied, his grin still evident on his face, "But now that I have it back I could perform it on you."

Chat Noir panted, his shoulders hunching over as he growled.

"But-… Isn't-… Merging with magic… Harmful?", he narrowed his eyes at his father but he merely shrugged.

"If it's held up for too long, yes.", he stated, "But you won't take long for the task I will give you to bring Adele back."

"Which task?"

"To bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, of course. That's all."

"That's impossible.", Chat countered, "Not before I'll be damaged from Plagg's magic."

Hawkmoth bared his teeth in a horrid grin, glaring at his son.

"Then I suggest you hurry up. _Bring me Ladybug's Miraculous and herself here._ "

Suddenly, as Hawkmoth spoke out the order, Chat felt like he was swallowed by a hole. His mind switched and he nodded, moving completely on autopilot, eager to complete the task. He was now completely loyal to him and so, he charged at the window, jumped out and vanished in the night, searching for a certain bug that needed to be squished.

* * *

"She doesn't love me anymore and it's your fault.", Chat Noir growled, his dark form hunched over her railing as she watched him. She had always adored his body control, his sleek movements and the seemingly flowing limits between cat and human. But right now, it looked terrifying.

Something was wrong but he didn't seem to be akumatized.

Briefly, she wondered if the Akumas must feel like that when he got angry but he rarely did, not in that extent and not without Ladybug by his side so this was probably new to both of them.

"Wh-What-… Chat Noir?"

She had noticed him as soon as she had detransformed, just wanting to descend to her room as he had touched down on her railing, crouching on it with perfect balance, like a cat.

"She confessed she likes someone.", Chat hissed deeply, threateningly, "Ladybug. She likes someone. She knew of my crush on her. You're the only person who I told of my crush."

Marinette gulped as he let himself down from the railing, his shoulders suddenly seeming so much broader through his hunched over body, his fingers spreading and clenching. Since she hadn't had the chance yet to turn any lights on he remained in the dark, all she could see were his silhouette against the slightly lighter night sky over the city and his luminescent green eyes.

His cat-like pupils were narrowed to slits.

"Chat-… I-"

"You told her!", he bellowed, interrupting her and causing her to jump, shrinking into herself.

"I-… I didn't-… She m-must've figured it out, I-"

He got down to all four to be on the same level as she was since she stood on her bed and only her upper body showed on the balcony, his eyes now coming closer. She could see tears pooling up but he paid them no mind.

She knew she shouldn't have let him go like that. And suddenly she also regretted having been out a little longer as he had already been gone, maybe she would've been safer downstairs in her room.

She briefly scolded herself for thinking of him as dangerous, he had been nothing but a friend to her in the past but right now, as he approached her like this, as if she was his prey, she couldn't think of a better word to describe it.

And now he had her cornered and she couldn't transform anymore. Not without giving her identity away.

"You told her and she decided to crush my hopes. I could've had a chance if I had had more time with her but you ruined everything.", he growled now, his face just a hand length from hers. Marinette gulped and leant back, feeling Tikki pressing against her leg.

"I-… I didn't talk to her, Chat Noir…"

"Don't lie to me!", he exclaimed, his shoulders already twitching as if he set on to a jump. She recoiled but he didn't attack, instead crouching down to eye her skeptically as she pressed her lips together. Her heart was beating faster but her sharp observation skills told her something else was up.

"You-… You're not akumatized… There's something else…"

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth.

"Hawkmoth came to me when I was hurt and he picked me up.", Chat hissed, sounding conceited, "He's following a plan that I like better than Ladybug's aimless kindergarten fight with Akumas. Now that she rejected me nothing's holding me back. And I will hunt her down and get her Miraculous as well as her life but first, I wanted to pay you a visit."

Marinette's eyes widened as her back bumped against the frame, the hatch falling over to the back and creating a loud thump on her balcony floor. Chat Noir grinned and readied himself.

"Don't worry, 'princess'.", he snarled, "Your death will be painful but relatively fast."

He surged forward and she ripped her arms up, screaming desperately.

 _"_ _TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"_

His hands pushed her back as the magical suit protected her. She was thrown against the frame of her hatch and yelped as he continued pushing her down, to have her back on the hatch.

He must've thought he could pin her like this but she threw her knees up, into his stomach. Chat immediately let go of her and held his stomach, coughing and wheezing as he fell back. Ladybug jumped onto her balcony and stood above her hatch, her yoyo ready.

" _You_ …", he hissed, baring his teeth, "You're Ladybug."

She gulped as fear rose in her throat and she glanced to the side, trying to get up with a quick escape plan to at least keep her parents out of this. He still blocked her way off her balcony to the front but she could still throw her yoyo back and take a blind dive over the chimneys.

"You fooled me. You played me!", he growled, "Give me your Miraculous!"

"What happened to you, Chat?!", she countered, taking a step back so she could kick her hatch close. He crouched on all four, eyeing her way too much like a panther its prey for her taste.

"Hawkmoth showed me his plans. He's right and I'm loyal to him.", her partner snapped, crouching even lower, his cat eyes seeming to move with every one of her slightest movements.

It kinda creeped her out.

"You're loyal to him?! What's that even mean?!", she exclaimed, fear climbing up her throat with sharp claws. She couldn't speak in a moment anymore because he scared her.

"I'm obeying him. His plan makes sense and is in my favor. You're the slight obstacle in the way of something big."

"You sound fanatic!"

"Maybe I've always been, my lady.", he snarled, addressing her with his old nickname for her. For some reason, she found herself despising the way he said it now.

With a reflexive movement she threw her yoyo behind herself, praying that it would hook on somewhere. She felt a tug and off she went, away from Chat as he just pounced. Her feet narrowly escaped his claws and her breath hitched as she heard a very unhuman-like sound screeching from his mouth.

Something was massively wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! And so soon, I wouldn't have thought :D**  
 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaand this story is kinda skyrocketing. I never thought it would become this intense but uh... Let's roll with it! Hell yea!**  
 **Also, TRIGGER WARNING**  
 **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**  
 **Sorry for the spoiler there but even if this story is set on mature, I don't want someone claiming I didn't warn enough. So, there you have the ugly, ugly spoiler.**  
 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Ladybug didn't even fully wait to drop the transformation as soon as she was through the window which caused her to bump her head on the frame.

But she didn't care.

"Master Fu! Master Fu!", she yelled, running into the private room of the old man's shop. He just stirred out of sleep as she fell to her knees, tears already flowing down her cheeks, "Master Fu, something-… Something happened! Something's wrong with Chat, I-… I don't know what! He said he was loyal to Hawkmoth now and something is inside him and it's turning him and-"

"Ladybug.", Master Fu interrupted her as the old man sat up, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, "Find peace first, then your explanations will be clear. What has happened?"

She breathed through and let herself fall to the side, sitting down on the floor and pulling her knees close, burying her head in her folded arms that she rested on her knees, feeling more tears spilling as she heard the old man throwing over a blanket and some slippers.

"I-… This evening… I was out with Chat and-… He a-asked me if we could be together…", her breath got shaky and her back began trembling, "I r-rejected him. I-… I told him we couldn't be together. He-… He left and-… I waited for him to get back."

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Master Fu's worried eyes, asking her to stand up with him. She got to her feet, following the Master to the room where they normally talked.

"He-… He didn't show up anymore so I d-decided to go home… But just when I had dropped the transformation he-… He came to my balcony… H-his movements, Master Fu, they were so-… So-…"

She began trembling more intensely and Master Fu gestured for her to sit down. She did and almost miraculously she very quickly got a hot cup of tea handed by the man.

"Breathe, Ladybug. You had a wild evening, you have to calm down."

Tikki pressed herself against her cheek and encouraged her to concentrate on calming down first, then the tiny Kwami flew towards Master Fu.

"Could I see your tablet, Master Fu? I need the book."

As the man nodded and got up to get the tablet from a nearby shelf, Marinette had controlled her breathing and taken a sip from the tea.

"Master Fu, he seemed so different…", she resumed quietly, squinting her eyes at the memories, "He seemed so much more like a predator than usual… And he said these weird things…"

Master Fu returned with the tablet and unlocked it for Tikki to skim through the photographed pages, then he turned his attention back to the shivering girl.

"What happened then?"

"He-… he attacked me and I had to transform… He was so scary, Master Fu…"

The man nodded and pulled the blanket from his form, standing up again to place it around her shoulders. She gratefully nodded at him to offer her comfort. The blanket smelled pleasantly like tea and a little like dust so she cuddled into it, feeling safer than before.

"He said he was loyal to Hawkmoth…"

"You already mentioned that, Ladybug."

"Yes, it just-… It stood out. I mean-… Who says that? It almost seemed like he was akumatized but-… He wasn't…", she sighed, "I sound so insane if I say it like that…"

Wayzz settled on her hand, shaking his head so rapidly that his antenna shook.

"Not at all, Ladybug. I think Tikki and I know what Hawkmoth has done to him. After all, what you're describing pretty much sounded like that."

She gave Wayzz a tired smile and clenched her hands around the warm tea cup, hunching over her shoulders.

"I'm relieved it doesn't sound as insane to you as it does to me… I still feel like this is a nightmare."

Tikki gave a high-pitched yelp and pointed to the screen of the tablet, nodding.

"I found it! This is what Hawkmoth most likely did to Chat. He used this spell to trap Plagg inside the Miraculous and forced his will upon him. This spell should've been banned an eon ago but apparently hawkmoth has been able to revive it.", her gaze turned worried, "Oh, poor Plagg… And poor Chat… If he won't be released in time there'll be huge consequences…"

Marinette tilted her head, fear crawling up her throat once again, making her voice hoarse.

"What-… What kind of consequences?", she croaked, her hands starting to tremble so that Master Fu reached over and eased her grip from the cup.

"He-… Well, if the magic stays trapped within the holder he'll-… Turn."

"Turn-… Turn into what?"

Tikki didn't give an answer and just as Marinette was about to ask her again, the Kwami faced her. Her gaze was so full of pain and regret, somehow, that she didn't even dare asking another time. After all, she could imagine what that meant if Tikki was looking at her like that.

"… He won't be able to return…", she concluded, nodding slowly, "So we need to be fast enough. But now that Chat's been forced to side with Hawkmoth I'm all alone. Can-… Can I-… get help?"

She shot Master Fu a hopeful glance, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I can't do this alone…", she mumbled and he got up, aiming for the gramophone that stood on the shelf. It contained the Miraculous.

"It'll probably be wiser if you have a companion, yes…", Master Fu hummed, opening the gramophone and putting the box on the table in front of her, like all those years ago when she first chose Alya.

"Ladybug, this time you have to choose one again but I will give you another companion on your way. I feel like the time has come."

Wayzz nodded as Marinette already grabbed the fox necklace, cradling it close to her chest.

"Another Miraculous?", she questioned, confusion welling up in her as Master Fu and Wayzz exchanged a conversation over gazes that she couldn't understand. Then, the old man touched his bracelet, the turtle Miraculous, as she knew.

"Yes. As I see you chose the fox again?"

"She was a great help last time, yes."

Master Fu gave her a small smile.

"Ah yes, I remember Rena Rouge.", he nodded, turning his hand so that his palm showed up, "You are right, she will be a great help in this fight."

The old man grinned to himself and sighed.

"Master Fu, are you alright?"

"Ladybug…", he began, "I've fought many battles. I've done a lot of mistakes. And I've gotten old."

She furrowed her eyebrows as he talked like this, almost as if-… He tiredly smiled at her as her eyes widened. He couldn't possibly-

"I have watched you and Chat Noir grow with your powers and I have chosen a fitting successor for my place. You have to know, the turtle as the steady one out of the Miraculous, has to be the guardian. And I have held that place for long enough now."

She opened her mouth but he merely shook his head, speaking softly.

"Do not fear, Ladybug. You will never be alone. I have my utmost faith in you and believe me, I speak of experience when I say that you are an exceptional Ladybug wielder.", he heavily sighed, pushing the turtle Miraculous up to the bas of his thumb, "This is goodbye then, it seems… But do not worry. I have chosen a trustworthy wielder to keep the Miraculous and you safe."

Marinette blinked her tears away and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"M-Master Fu, please-…"

His eyes turned warm and comforting as he leant over the table, gesturing for her hand and placing his hand with the Miraculous on her palm, the other cupping her hand from beneath.

"You will be fine. You have strong allies and an even stronger heart. You will succeed.", he winked as he pulled the bracelet over his hand and brushed over the base of her thumb with his, "I believe you know who will take my place."

With this he dropped the Miraculous in her hand. It felt heavier than she expected.

Wayzz dropped his head as he vanished in a green flash, being pulled to the Miraculous and put to sleep inside the stone. Her eyes, though, didn't leave Master Fu as he smiled at her.

"Listen to your heart, Marinette.", the whisper almost didn't reach her ears as he said it. She heard it with her heart, she knew.

Before she could react in any way, he began glowing. It wasn't that the room lit up or anything. But she felt him glowing, felt the life blooming up one last time before he would go.

The hands that cupped hers got lighter and colder until they were merely a light brush of a breeze against her skin. She didn't dare looking down as she held Master Fu's gaze, her mouth slightly opened. She first saw the lotus petals when his shoulders turned. Her shocked gaze flew down to her hand and she realized that his hands had made room for the radiant pink petals to stay hovering in the air, still cupping her hand.

She gasped and looked up again, catching his gaze one last time as he finally closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His chest and neck followed to turn into lotus petals, covering, no, becoming his whole body, until only his face stayed. The petals made their way over his cheeks and forehead, taking his chin and mouth. With a sudden, soft blow of wind, the petals released the form and brushed over her forehead before being carried out the opened window through which she had entered the shop and into the night.

She looked after them, watching as they became smaller against the dark of the night outside, with brushed back hair. Her hand sank to her lap as tears slowly rose in her eyes, one coming lose and rolling down her cheek.

The feeling of the breeze still washed over her skin and suddenly sent a shiver down her spine, snapping her out of her trance. Her eyes slowly, hesitantly, broke off the window and she looked down at Tikki who watched her carefully.

"… What-…?"

"The guardian is gone…", Tikki mumbled, nodding, "That is-… Unfortunate? No… He must've planned something… Hm…"

More tears rolled down her cheeks and Marinette had trouble seeing clearly.

"… Tikki, please talk to me. What just happened?", she forced out, the turtle Miraculous in her hand seeming to weigh more and more the longer she held it, "Where and-… And when-…"

Her Kwami sighed, flying up to her to get her attention.

"Marinette, you had a troubling evening, I would like you to sleep a bit over that but seeing that Chat Noir needs every single second of us to take action you can't rest yet. And, well, you have to focus. Master Fu can be grieved over later."

The serious tone of her Kwami surprised her. She didn't know Tikki could be so calculative and logical. The Kwami had always been more of a responsible type, a caring friend. Seeing her urging Marinette to keep going instead of resting was-… Kinda new. But necessary. They had to get Chat Noir's Kwami out of the Miraculous before it was too late.

"Do you know who Master Fu meant as he gave you the Miraculous, Marinette?", Tikki pushed on, careful but determined, "Think and listen to your heart. Who is it?"

Marinette swallowed, trying not to focus on what had just happened but she couldn't clear her mind. All she got was the impression of red and a young male voice, nothing more.

"Uhm-… Tikki, it could be anybody… I just-… I can't concentrate."

Her Kwami nodded and although she seemed disappointed she did her best to keep her expression soft and comforting.

"That's okay Marinette. You already went through a lot, it's okay. Let's bring the fox Miraculous to Alya first and then let's see. Can you transform?"

The girl numbly nodded, getting to her feet, both Miraculous in her hands.

"Okay, Marinette, I want you to do two things now, okay? Are you listening?"

She did her best to give her Kwami the most motivated nod she could, squaring her shoulders and trying to ignore a few lost lotus petals lying on the floor.

"Yes, I can transform. What do you want me to do, Tikki?"

The little Kwami smiled and flew closer, briefly snuggling against her cheek and giving her a little peck there before hovering in her vision again.

"You're so brave, Marinette… I'm so proud of you.", she gave her a comforting nod, then she cleared her throat, "Alright, the guardian is gone. There are a few laws and stuff that we kinda need to give to the new wielder but let that be my business. I've been present for that a few times already and I know what the new guardian has to know what the old one couldn't tell him. At least a summary should do. So! I want you to grab the box with the Miraculous and the tablet that Master Fu left here and go to Alya's place, got me?"

Marinette nodded, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. Transporting the Miraculous and a copy of the book through the city while trying to avoid Chat Noir would be dangerous.

"Yes, go to Alya and take these two things with me. And the second thing?"

Tikki briefly wrung her tiny paws and looked to the side, then she breathed through.

"You need to reveal to her."

"What?!"

"You need to show her who you are, best would be if you did that before you gave her the fox Miraculous again. Got that? Someone needs to know who you are so that you can safely try to fight against Hawkmoth."

Marinette's head was swirling and she felt dizzy as she tried focusing on her Kwami hovering in front of her.

"F-Fight Hawkmoth-… But why reveal? Tikki, it's worked with Chat Noir without revealing the entire time and nothing happened. I just don't understand…"

Her Kwami nodded again, her expression turning sympathetic.

"I know, I know. It's very confusing. But believe me on this one, you will want someone to know what could happen to Marinette Dupain-Cheng while the balance of the Yin and Yang is disturbed. It's just-… I'm taking precautions… No, don't be scared, it's-… You felt how hard it was to fight against Chat Noir, right? It's the unique bond between the Black Cat and the Ladybug that's weakening you. Chat doesn't feel this because he is under Hawkmoth's control so he won't hold back. I'm just trying to protect you, Marinette."

The girl clenched her teeth and tried calming her racing thoughts with no success.

"But-… You were the one telling me I shouldn't tell anybody who I am…"

"That was when the key Miraculous were still on the same side. When Yin and Yang were still together. Now that Hawkmoth's robbed you of your partner, the balance isn't stable anymore. You need to tell Alya who you are, it'll be safer for you."

Marinette groaned, putting the hand with the fox Miraculous to her head, trying to ease the aching feeling that all of this was just going too fast.

"… So… I'll take all the Miraculous and the table to Alya now and reveal. And-… Then we'll continue."

"Then we'll have to find the new guardian, yes."

The girl heavily breathed through a few times, then she decided that she had to hold on, at least until Alya knew. Even if this was going to be hard, she would feel better after she shared her secret and told someone everything that had happened this evening.

"Alright. We can do this. _Tikki, spots on!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

And I am back!  
Well, the chapter isn't really angsty, it's mostly scheming and theorizing...  
But I'll try to wrap this story up now since I've found new inspiration in it so I hope the angst won't be too far away now ;)  
Enjoy~

* * *

The backpack with the Miraculous and the tablet safely hung from her shoulder as she made her way over to Alya's house. It was unusual for her to linger in the shadows and double check all around her to be sure she would remain unseen.

On a few corners she had to briefly stop and muffle surprised yelps when she saw a stray lotus petal lying around. It still seemed unreal to her what had happened in the shop of the old man and the lotus petals only reminded her.

Each time she had to blink away her tears and breathe through to focus on getting through the night without encountering Chat. It-… It felt incredibly weird not to be on the lookout for her partner to join him but to avoid him. She didn't yet know what to think of this.

He had sounded to wrong… So unlike her sweet Kitty.

Each time as she remembered him crouching on her balcony, ready to kill her simply because he assumed it had been her to talk with Ladybug about his crush, had been disturbing. His eyes as he had realized she was Ladybug. His snarl when she fled.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she ducked into another alley after crossing a street. She was only a few blocks away from Alya's home, she couldn't get sloppy now, even if her thoughts were racing.

Somehow it had sounded more like an animal to her. She gulped as she sat down when she thought she saw a black shadow surging over the rooftops. It had sounded like hissing and-… And growling and so entirely wrong.

Ladybug forced herself to focus and shook her head. She couldn't get distracted. It was too dangerous to run and think right now.

So she got up again, checked her surroundings and threw out her yoyo to continue. Just a street away from Alya's apartment she saw a silhouette jumping and quickly ducked away to observe the figure running in another direction. Hopefully his cat senses hadn't heightened as well.

She swung across the street and came to a halt on Alya's balcony, quickly and as quietly as possible knocking on her best friend's door. The head of the brunette whipped around and her eyes widened at the sight of a rather disheveled and terrified looking Ladybug. She got up, almost fell over her chair and ripped the door open, ready to squeal at her idol as she got gently pushed back into the room.

Ladybug placed a hand over her mouth and closed the door, only then she carefully removed her hand.

"… Ladybug… What's going on? Why are you here and-…? What's in that bag?", she glanced around the superhero in front of her, "And where's Chat?"

Instantly, Ladybug deflated and carefully set the backpack down, then she slumped on the edge of Alya's bed. The girl slowly got worried, sitting down next to the superhero and hesitantly brushing over her shoulder.

"… Ladybug?"

"Chat-… Chat switched sides… He-… He's with Hawkmoth now."

Alya recoiled and stared at Ladybug with an unbelieving gaze but the superhero didn't seem to joke around.

"He-… He what?!"

"I know…", she mumbled, her head hanging low, "He came to me, my civilian self, wanting to kill me. I had to reveal myself to prevent that. I-… I fled."

Alya slid closer to the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, the other hand grabbing one of Ladybug's that rested in her lap. The superhero gratefully leant against her best friend.

"I went to the guardian of the Miraculous. He-… He told me to give you the fox back. And-… He gave up his life to activate another guardian. He's-… Master Fu is dead…", she couldn't care that Alya would probably barely understand half of what she said. She had to get it out now, she had to, "Y-You know, it's so weird… On patrol everything was alright. He tried to ask me out again but I rejected him and-… And now suddenly everything's become so-… So different."

"And-… What now?", Alya cautiously asked, her gaze briefly jumping to the window and back to Ladybug, "I mean-… What're you gonna do?"

The superhero straightened, nodded at Alya to let her go and got up to grab the backpack lying on the ground. She opened it and pulled out the big box with the Miraculous, setting it down in the middle of the room and opening it. The lid snapped open and the little drawers on the side opened up, pushing themselves out to reveal all the Miraculous. Alya gasped and slipped to her knees next to Ladybug, staring at the box.

"Each one of these is a Miraculous?!"

Ladybug nodded, grabbing the fox necklace and handing it to Alya without even looking, studying the other available Miraculous.

"Yes, each one. Put yours on, we gotta move fast to save Chat and figure out who's gonna be the new turtle. Any ideas?"

Alya was still pretty dumbstruck, the comfortably warm string of the necklace curled up in her hand, as she snapped out of it, putting the necklace on.

"Uhm, no, I do-"

A flash interrupted them both and Trixx showed up in front of Alya, yawning and stretching.

"Mmmmh, that wasn't a very long break. Why am I-", her gaze fell onto Alya, "Oh, hi, cub! Fancy seeing you again!"

Alya managed a short smile, opening her hand for Trixx to rest in her palm.

"I'm also glad to see you again. Trixx, wasn't it?"

The small Kwami nodded and grinned but quickly caught on to the mood. Ladybug met her gaze and sighed at the confused glance of the Kwami.

"I think it'd be better to have everyone here, wouldn't it?", she slowly asked, Trixx immediately understanding and lowering her head.

"It'd be a relief to see Tikki again. But where's Master Fu and your partner? The Ladybug has never been activated without their kitty."

The superhero gulped and nodded, getting to her feet to check the window once again. Her voice was shaky and broken as she replied, her breath steaming over the glass door.

"Master Fu is dead and Chat Noir switched sides. He's under Hawkmoth's influence."

Trixx remained quiet for a second, then she sighed and slumped against Alya's thumb.

"What a nightmare… So, I assume your Kwami told you to reveal?"

Ladybug nodded and Alya's eyes narrowed, her mouth falling open.

"Wait-… Wait, you're gonna show me who you are? But-… Why? I mean-… I do wanna know but-… Would it really be so smart to reveal now?"

Ladybug pressed her lips together and turned away from the window, nodding numbly.

"Yes. This-… This is no Akuma anymore. And, w-well-… Since I know your identity and can-… Eventually inform your family of something that happened, you need to do the same for me. Also-… Chat knows my identity. Hawkmoth knows as well. You'd find out anyway, I doubt Chat will hold his peace about that, especially since he knows who I am now. Hawkmoth will want Paris to know so I would actually feel better if I told you myself."

Alya silently nodded, getting to her feet as well. She would find out Ladybug's identity now. She would see who her idol was after chasing after her for so long. Ladybug breathed through and straightened her shoulders, closing her eyes. Alya leant forward in anticipation, her eyes widening.

 _"_ _Tikki, spots off."_ , she whispered and Alya bit her lip as a pink flash lightened up her room, revealing Ladybug's civilian clothes. Pink jeans… A white shirt… A grey jacket…

Alya stumbled back as the mask vanished, revealing her best friend Marinette. The girl opened her eyes, blinking as she carefully caught a red Kwami with black spots, tears already pooling up. Their gazes met and Marinette gulped, pulling her shoulders up.

"… Alya-… I'm-… I'm s-so sorry… I-… I should've told you sooner b-but-… I had to keep it a secret…"

The brunette slowly took a step towards her best friend again, narrowing her eyes unbelievingly.

"… Marinette…? You-… You're-…"

Gulping, she nodded and ducked her head.

"Yeah…", the quiet whisper fell from her lips like bricks, "Yeah, it's me… I'm sorry, Alya…"

Before she knew what was happening she felt two arms wrapping around her. Tikki got pulled out of her hands by the other Kwami so she could hug Alya back, the tears now flowing freely.

The weight of the secret that she had carried for so long, the happenings of this night and all the tension, all the fear she had felt, it all left her and she could breathe through.

Her sobs were drowned by Alya's shoulders and her fists that she had clenched into the fabric of her shirt slowly loosened as the minutes trickled on.

Finally, finally it was out. Finally, she could talk to someone else about this. Finally, she had the opportunity that someone knew who she was, what she went through and what happened to her should she not return. Even though that was still a distant thought.

For now, she was more than relieved as Alya brushed over her back, tilting her head a bit so she could nuzzle her ear, pressing a tiny kiss to her jaw.

"It's okay…", she mumbled for the umpteenth time, her throat already sounding dry and used because she had talked to her the whole time, "I got you, girl. You can just relax, I got you…"

Marinette sniffled one more time before parting from her best friend, shakily sighing and brushing over her eyes and cheeks.

"S-Sorry…"

"Hey, don't be.", she felt someone handing her a tissue and smiled through her blurry vision, "It's okay. I kinda suspected it anyway. And hey, it's not like I'd have any reason to be mad or anything. Beneath the mask of the awesome superhero is an even cooler girl and hey, I've read enough comics to know why you didn't tell anyone."

Marinette sniffled and blew into the tissue, then she threw it away and breathed through, her tears somewhat dried.

"So you-… You don't think I didn't trust you?"

"Girl, you couldn't trust Hawkmoth. Because of that you had to keep your identity a secret.", Alya smiled and stretched out her hand to brush over Mari's cheek.

"Th-Thanks, Alya…"

Her best friend nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That's what friends are here for, Mari. Now, I, uh… I believe we have quite a long night ahead of us?"

Marinette groaned, feeling Tikki snuggling up to her neck now that Trixx had released her again.

"We still have to find the new guardian, yeah. And save Chat."

Alya settled down on her bed and gestured for Mari to join her, both their gazes locked on the still opened box of the Miraculous. Marinette leant against her best friend and let her work her fingers through her blue hair.

"So…", Alya began, "Where do we start? Do we choose a new guardian first or do we try to get through to Chat?"

Marinette sighed, closing her eyes. She felt a little sleepy, probably because of the exhaustion and all the shocks that had happened in just one night.

"I-… I think we should try encountering Chat just yet. I think we should secure the other Miraculous first, then try to save my partner."

The girl nodded, watching their Kwami's having a quick exchange of buzzing and clicking sounds. They probably theorized over who the guardian should be. Alya tilted her head.

"Have you ever heard Tikki making these noises?"

Marinette nodded slowly, observing the Kwami's circling each other before they went to hovering over the bee Miraculous. Their conversation sped up and Marinette sat up again.

"Well… We have the turtle and the bee for the guardian Miraculous, the Ladybug as one of the key Miraculous and all the Zodiac Miraculous left. I-… I don't think we should use the Zodiac because we don't know enough about them yet and we can't risk anything."

Alya straightened up as well, eyeing the box.

"So, you wanna give the bee away as well?"

She propped her chin up in her hands, giving Alya an agreeing sound.

"Yeah… I mean, we can ask the bee to give it back to us again, as I did when I gave you the fox for the first time. The turtle is another story, it needs a wielder and fast. We can't mess up with this one because the turtle needs to stay with the Miraculous and if we give it to the wrong hands we'll be screwed. And because we don't know who could be the turtle yet we need to build our team. In case we get discovered by Chat…"

Alya noticed a tear slipping down Marinette's cheek and bit her lip.

"Feels bad to refer to him as an enemy?"

"He's not an enemy!", Marinette snapped and quickly brushed the tear away before sighing as Alya ducked her head, "I-… I'm sorry… He's not an enemy… It's just that-… He was in the wrong place at the wrong time… He's still Chat, I know it. Hawkmoth is the enemy, Chat has just become his tool."

"… I-… I'm sorry, Mari…"

Her best friend shook her head, then breathed through.

"No, I'm sorry. So, uhm… I say we get another person that we trust in our team before we choose the turtle. I'd just feel safer if we were one more than Hawkmoth and Chat."

"Understandably so, I feel the same.", Alya confessed, slipping from the bed to kneel next to the box again, "And you're sure we don't wanna use the Zodiacs?"

Marinette nodded, accompanying her best friend on the floor.

"Yeah. We'd need peace and more time to study them. The book that belonged to Master Fu holds all known information about them but Master Fu wasn't able to fully decipher it. We'd need a lot of time to decode the book and learn about the Zodiacs, as well as choose trustworthy persons who're destined to fulfill their duty as a Miraculous wielder of their specific zodiac Miraculous."

Alya hummed, leaning to the side to get a glance on the other side of the box.

"Yeah, the destined wielders probably aren't even alive yet. Well, was worth a shot. So, the bee? What makes us so sure that someone is here in Paris, trustworthy enough to carry it and also alive? I mean… Miraculous aren't just given out, as you just said. How're the odds that the exact bee Miraculous wielder is here in Paris and old enough to help?"

Marinette groaned, leaning back and rubbing over her head.

"So many possibilities… And because of this we would've needed the turtle, Master Fu taught me that the turtle always senses a wiel-", she stopped mid-sentence and cleared her view again, staring down at the turtle.

"What is it, Marinette?", Alya carefully asked while inconspicuously getting the attention of the Kwamis, nodding at Marinette with a helpless gesture. Tikki's gaze jumped from Alya to her chosen and she opened her little mouth before closing it again and hovering closer to Marinette.

"Marinette, I know what you just thought of but I don't think Wayzz would approve of this. Master Fu said you have to follow your heart, I don't think _this_ would help."

Alya exchanged a glance with Trixx before leaning closer, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uhm-… What wouldn't help?"

Tikki sighed as Marinette still stared down at the turtle, obviously not listening to her Kwami.

"I assume she remembered a lecture Master Fu once told her about. It's about the principle which human can wield which Miraculous."

Alya huffed, nudging Marinette and frowning as she merely got a dismissive hand wave as a reaction. She certainly didn't like being ignored like that.

"So… There are rules on what jewelry to wear?", Alya questioned.

"Yes. There's also a distinction between chosen and non-chosen but I'll get to this in a bit. Talking about the chosen wielders, only key Miraculous wielder like Chat or Marinette can combine the two key Miraculous and survive. They can also carry their key Miraculous and use its full potential. They could carry the other's instead as well, but not with the full potential and the powers would react a little differently. They can also use a guardian miraculous but again, not to the full potential because while they have the necessary capability to withstand the lesser magic in guardian Miraculous, they still aren't chosen for this specific Miraculous. It just wouldn't have any negative consequences. The same with Zodiac Miraculous just that these are holding even less magic."

Alya nodded slowly, her head trying its best to process all the information.

"Okay, and-… What about me? I'm a chosen fox wielder – at least I hope so – and I can use the fox to its full potential. What about other Miraculous?"

"A chosen guardian…", Tikki continued, "Can carry its own Miraculous to the full potential and the other guardians without any consequences but not with full power. As for the Zodiac Miraculous, it would be like the key chosen carrying a guardian, just less magic and less power but also without consequences. A guardian trying to use a key Miraculous would be a little more problematic, though... The magic stored within the key Miraculous is way more powerful than the guardian magic. It would, well-… The Miraculous would rather use the wielder, if you understand."

Alya tilted her head and Tikki wrung with her paws, glancing over to Trixx helplessly. The fox Kwami rose up and sighed.

"It would cause negative consequences on mind and body, especially if it's carried for too long or if the superpower is activated. To be bland, Chat's Cataclysm would cause damage on the body while the Lucky Charm of the ladybug Miraculous would, uhm-… Well, chosen Ladybug's can let things materialize out of nowhere. Guardian wielders can't use the Miraculous to its full potential, obviously, and thus they can't materialize objects out of nothing. The needed matter would be transported from the host into the object."

Alya gulped, looking over to Marinette who was still scheming on her own, then back to the Kwamis.

"So-… The-… Matter of the object would be taken from the wielders body. If-… If it's a spoon or something-… Or a car jack…"

Tikki nodded, her eyes squinted.

"Yes, exactly. Anyway, continuing on the theory, a guardian wielder would die if they tried combining the key Miraculous. And, well, the principle of chosen and non-chosen is pretty easy, it's just that if you're chosen for the highest Miraculous, a key Miraculous, you can use any of the others but not to their full potential. The rest is just following the chain."

The girl groaned at the overflow of information, gesturing Tikki to stop.

"Yeah, yeah, lower Miraculous shouldn't use higher ones but can use those on the same level and beneath but not to the full potential and damn guys, you should really make a chart of this… So! And now Mari has the plan to carry the turtle Miraculous instead of the key for which she was chosen?"

Finally, her best friend snapped out of her state of trance and snapped her fingers, shaking her head.

"Nope!", she exclaimed, "I got it! I won't take over the turtle, we need my Yang to Chat's Yin. But Master Fu said to follow my heart. Since I'm not a chosen turtle I can't exactly follow my heart on this. I can't choose a guardian. But I can let Wayzz choose. I'm a key wielder so I can transform with a lower Miraculous just fine. Alya would have a few more problems, I assume. So I'm the safe option. And when I'm transformed I just need to follow my heart because then, I'll have a connection with the turtle magic."

Tikki's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly, quickly flying over to her chosen to cuddle her cheek.

"Yes, that might work! I'm so proud of you, Marinette!"

The girl giggled, then she confidently grabbed the turtle Miraculous and slipped the bracelet on her wrist while getting to her feet. A green light emitted from the jade bracelet and Wayzz, the turtle Kwami appeared in front of her. He looked around confusedly, then frowned.

"Ladybug? But I thought Master Fu said to-"

Marinette nodded quickly, gesturing for Alya to call up her transformation. An orange flash filled the room as Alya transformed, confusing Wayzz even more.

"I know what Master Fu said.", Marinette replied, firmly looking into Wayzz eyes, "But I can't follow my heart as Ladybug. Since I can use a guardian Miraculous we both will transform and I can find the chosen turtle to give the Miraculous to."

"Uhm, but how do we know that the turtle wielder is here?", Firena now finally asked and Mari smiled.

"Destiny's on our side for this one. The turtle always has to be activated. Master Fu couldn't have died without the next wielder being old enough to continue the turtle. So, we're sure the wielder must be here and old enough."

Wayzz nodded in confirmation, then he turned back to Mari as she nodded at Tikki, removing her earrings and securely playing them in the box to transform with the turtle.

"So I see you have a plan. Very well. I think this could work, Ladybug."

Marinette grinned at Firena and carefully put the box in her backpack again, zipping it shut.

"Thanks, Wayzz. So, what do I have to say?"

Wayzz smirked and told her, then Marinette straightened up and lifted her hand with the turtle Miraculous.

 _"_ _Wayzz, shields up!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Aaafter half an eternity I'm back to this story!  
Yyyep, the angst continues. As the team builds up the tension begins to rise and hohohohoho believe me, this is gonna be good.  
So, no further ado, just let's get right into it :)  
Enjoy~

* * *

The three of them looked down on Marinette with wide eyes as the green flash faded. She turned around herself once, for all to see the green suit with the heavy armor and the shield on her back. She bit her lip as she looked back at Tikki.

"I kinda miss my Ladybug suit… This one is heavier."

Tikki nodded at her and flew to her cheek to hug her, nuzzling close.

"I know Marinette. But it's only for a few minutes. You said the turtle wielder has to be close and old enough, otherwise Master Fu couldn't have died because the turtle always needs to be active. So, you need to concentrate."

Marinette tried closing her eyes and thinking about where to go but after several minutes she shook her head, groaning in frustration.

"Nothing. Just the same I saw before."

Tikki tapped her temple, then flew up in front of her face and shook her small head.

"You need to listen to the Miraculous, Marinette."

"But Master Fu said I need to listen to my heart."

Firena chimed up, having stayed silent until now.

"Maybe-… Maybe he meant the Miraculous, Mari. Like… Don't concentrate where to go, just let the Miraculous lead you. It's the same with your heart, when you let your heart lead."

Marinette breathed through and nodded, closing her eyes again. Suddenly she felt a pull. It was a gentle tug on her insides, as if she was magnetically attracted to something. She frowned and went to the window, opening her eyes again. The tug stayed.

She looked down on her wrist as her eyes caught a reflection in the window, seeing that it lit up.

"We need to go.", she firmly pressed out, whirling around to see that Firena had grabbed the backpack with the Miraculous box and just gestured for Tikki to get in there so she wouldn't get lost.

"You lead the way.", the other superhero replied and held her gaze, nodding, "Let's go."

The two girls slid the balcony doors open again to sneak out, closing them behind them after Firena had turned off her light. With a swift movement they were both over the railing and landing down on the streets, as silently and stealthy as they could. Quickly, they ducked behind a parked car and both breathed through after the drop, then Marinette gave Firena a short gesture with her hand and they began running towards the next street to follow Marinette's way. She closed her eyes every once in a while, to feel the tugging getting stronger. Sometimes, they dared dashing over the roofs to avoid busy streets and sometimes, they waited in a dark alley for everything to become silent before continuing. Once they saw Chat Noir, jumping over a roof in the distance. Instantly, Marinette had grabbed Firena and pushed her against a chimney, hoping and praying that his predatory senses hadn't picked up on their scent.

But everything remained calm so they continued, never letting the direction in which they had seen Chat vanish out of their eyes.

Granted, they both wore disguises. And as far Marinette knew, he wouldn't recognize either of them, even if he knew Marinette was Ladybug. New suit, new transformation, new magical barrier to protect her. She knew they were relatively safe at first, but Chat would quickly recognize Firena. And then probably get the connection between Firena and Ladybug, and thus they'd be exposed.

So better safe than sorry.

Finally, she felt the tugging getting stringer without having to concentrate. It pulled her in one certain direction and she followed blindly, observing her surroundings for any sign of danger but not, where the Miraculous lead them.

Only as a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back she snapped out of her trance, whirling around and throwing the attacker over her shoulder, satisfied as a bang on the roof sounded where they fell on their back, her other hand already flying to her shield. Then, though, she realized it had been Firena.

"S-Sorry…", she mumbled, letting go of Firena's twisted wrist and offering her hand to help her to her feet, "I thought you could be Chat."

Her best friend groaned silently and pulled her behind a chimney, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, let's hope he didn't hear that…"

Marinette bit her lip and ducked her head, then she furrowed her eyebrows and caught Firena's gaze.

"Wait… Why did you hold me back? I could've nailed that jump without a problem."

Firena nodded but then stretched out her hand, gesturing for Marinette to take it. She did so without thinking, only then realizing the Miraculous was shining fairly brightly.

"Does this mean we've arrived?"

Tikki flitted out of the backpack and eyed the Miraculous, then nodded.

"Yes. Marinette, what's your feeling say?"

The girl gulped as she saw Firena's gaze hardening but she looked up to her Kwami and nodded, the tug almost unbearable as she replied.

"Yes, we're there. It's that building over there."

She just wanted to turn and continue but Firena held her back once again, furiously shaking her head.

"Absolutely not. There has to be another chosen guardian. We will not go there.", Marinette frowned and was about to ask why Firena had a problem with the chosen the Miraculous had led her to as she recognized the neighborhood. She knew this house. And she most certainly knew the boy living in there, "We will not pull Nino into this. He can't be the chosen guardian."

As tempted as Marinette was to search for every other young man or woman and tell them they were a chosen guardian to protect Nino, she couldn't ignore the tugging and pulling on the Miraculous. Wayzz belonged with their friend, with Firena's boyfriend, and they both knew it.

"Firena, we have to give the Miraculous to its rightful wielder. We can't ignore it if he was chosen."

Her best friend's eyes narrowed as she shook her head, pulling her hands back.

"I can. Mari, we can't, _I_ can't do this to Nino.", she hissed, looking around her to make sure Chat wasn't here, "He's always been the one to run. He'll never be able to carry the Miraculous."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, lifting her wrist with the Miraculous up to her chest.

"Do you have that little faith in him?"

"No, it's not that!", she groaned, "But I need to protect him. Let's go somewhere else. It can't be Nino."

She sighed as she stepped closer to her friend, Tikki flitting back into the backpack to hide. Carefully, she placed her hands on her shoulders and held her gaze.

"Alya. We need to give Nino this Miraculous. He's chosen for it and he'll be fine."

"But-… But you said-… The former wielder just died… He-… He could die, too…", she pressed out, obviously fighting with her tears. Marinette pulled her in for a hug, feeling her rest her head on her shoulder.

"I know…", she whispered, "But Alya, we could die, too. This night, everything went wrong. We need to set it right, for the sake of our families, of our friends and the whole of Paris. We need to respect Nino's destiny to carry the turtle Miraculous just as I carry the Ladybug and you the Fox. Understood?"

Firena slumped in her arms, then finally pulled back, her eyes glistering in a traitorous contrast to her forced smile.

"… I-… I just can't lose him…"

"Me neither. But I also can't lose Chat to Hawkmoth. We need to include the chosen Turtle in this."

Firena sniffled and pulled up her nose, then she nodded, straightening her shoulders.

"Let's go then. And we reveal to him, too?"

Marinette nodded.

"Yep. We kinda have to."

Their eyes met for another moment, struggling with the harsh reality of why they had to be open with the other, then they jumped ahead, both landing on Nino's windowsill.

His surprised gaze snapped up as Firena breathed through and knocked on his window, ripping him out of mixing music. They both waved as he cautiously got up, eyeing the two unfamiliar superheroes. Only as he stood directly in front of the window he recognized Firena and hurriedly opened it, letting them both inside.

"Hi, uh-… Rena?"

"Firena.", she introduced herself with a forced smile, taking his hand, "I was temporarily chosen a few years back."

He nodded with an open mouth, looking up and down on her.

"Yeah… I saw you, actually, I was out that night to record footage for my girlfriend. You were amazing."

"Th-Thanks…", she murmured.

"And, uhm, who are you?", he now turned to Mari who had closed the window after them, making sure she didn't see Chat jumping around somewhere. She sighed and held up her wrist as a reply to him.

"I'm Ladybug, currently transformed with another Miraculous. Nino, we need your help.", she explained, gesturing for him to take a seat back in his desk chair. He slumped in it, his eyes careful and skeptical as the girls looked at each other before turning back to him.

"What do you need my help with? And, uh-…", he looked out the window, "Where's Chat? And why are you transformed with another Miraculous, Ladybug?"

Marinette normally would've smiled at his confusion but her expression remained serious.

"Nino, tonight something terrible has happened. We need you to take your place and help us. Chat's-… Chat's been turned against me…", she sighed at his shock, shaking her head to keep going, "Hawkmoth has him. I-… I made a mistake. And we need your help now. There's this Miraculous right here, the guardian Miraculous. It's the Turtle. This is your responsibility now."

Nino furrowed his eyebrows, obviously not done with taking in the information yet.

"W-Wait… You're revealing to me? Just like this? And you wanna give me the Miraculous you're wearing right now?"

"We have to give you the Miraculous.", Firena now spoke up, her voice fading but her gaze unmoving. She was trying hard not to show how much it hurt her to unload this responsibility on him.

"But-… But why me?"

"That's why it's glowing.", Marinette explained, "It led us to you. You're the chosen guardian of the Miraculous."

Firena already feared he'd faint at him becoming paler and paler but much to her and Marinette's surprise, he suddenly straightened up and nodded.

"Alright, since this has gone way too fast I'll just roll with it. I'll be a superhero and need to defeat Hawkmoth with you guys to free Chat Noir, as I understood it? Considering his cataclysm that'll be deadly. Alright then. Can I just call my girlfriend real quick before I venture out to die?"

Marinette watched him reached for his phone but an orange flash illuminated the room as Firena detransformed, Alya taking her place. Trixx flew over to sit on Marinette's shoulder just as Alya flung herself into Nino's arms, her shoulders trembling.

"I won't let you die… I won't let you die, you stupid Lahiffe… I can't lose you… So how dare you say these things?!"

Nino's eyes widened as he slowly looked down, recognizing his girlfriend in his arms. He hesitantly hugged her back, his gaze finding Marinette's.

"I-… I didn't know, Alya… I-… You were Rena Rouge all these years ago?", he asked unbelieving and she nodded, pressing her nose against his neck as he slowly stood, wanting to hug her more comfortably, "And-… And now you-…"

Marinette saw tears welling up in his eyes as he understood. They both would be on this mission and they both would be in danger. He gulped, then just wordlessly buried his face on her shoulder, holding her close. Alya shivered against him, trying her best to bite back her tears, but Marinette could hear a sniffle coming from her, her heart aching as she turned away, trying to give them more privacy.

Trixx and Tikki both sat on the windowsill now, looking up to Marinette as she kneeled down to them.

"And there's no way to do this alone? As Ladybug?"

Tikki sighed, placing her tiny paw on Marinette's fingers as she held herself up on the board.

"Well, would you want to do this alone? And-… Admittedly, Nino and Alya are scared right now, but they want to help. And they'll do everything to keep each other and you safe. It'll be okay."

Trixx nodded, shifting closer.

"My cub is brave. And the chosen Turtle wielder has the ability to protect. You'll free Chat Noir and defeat Hawkmoth."

Marinette sighed as she briefly turned around to see Alya had begun kissing Nino, her arms tightly wound around his neck and his fingers desperately clenching into her shirt. It hurt her, it hurt so much to see them like this.

 _At least Adrien's safe_ , a tiny selfish part of her whispered, adding to the heavy feeling that something was massively wrong.

"Alright… We'll be fine. Master Fu said to listen to my heart, right? So let's try to find a wielder for the Bee and then we'll be good to go. We'll have the upper hand and manage to free Chat before it's too late."

"That's the spirit!", Tikki cheered, even if a tiny undertone snuck into her voice, leaving Marinette with a frown but she turned around to her friends nonetheless.

"Nino, Alya, we need to get going.", she pressed out, hating to break her friends apart at that moment, "Alya, the box of the Miraculous, please. We need to find a Bee wielder, only then we can really start. Oh yeah, _Wayzz, Shields down_."

"Marinette?!"


	5. Chapter 5

A little hurried, I know.  
But next chapter is gonna be action, hoooooo I promise  
Enjoy~

* * *

Just as she had thought Nino's eyes couldn't get any wider he proved her wrong.

She gave him an apologetic smile and left it to Alya to explain and introduce him to Wayzz while she handed her the bag with the Miraculous. Marinette carefully set it down on the floor, getting out the box while Nino and Alya spoke in hushed voices to each other. The two remaining Kwamis settled down on her shoulder and watched her as she took the last one of the guardians, the Bee, out of its place. She sighed as she turned the hairclip in her hands, lightly shaking her head.

How was she supposed to be the leader here?

Of course, having worked with Chat Noir and being a role model for the whole of Paris had taught her a thing or two in keeping her head in the game but leading a team of unexperienced superheroes?

She couldn't exactly be a leader to them. An example, sure, but a leader?

Behind her, Alya's voice got muffled and as she turned, she saw Nino hugging his girlfriend tightly while Wayzz sat on his arm.

She nodded at him as she saw Alya's shoulders shaking, then turned to her Kwami.

"What about the Zodiacs?"

"You wanna activate them as well?"

For a second, Marinette considered it. Having an army to help her. Or, well, not an army but at least a group so big that Hawkmoth could just give up like this. For a second, she was about to say yes, then she shook her head and gently pushed the box closed again.

"No. It'd be too many people in danger and it'd take too long. We don't even know if the Bee has a chosen right now and searching for just one Zodiac chosen could take us the time we need to save Chat. We can't even risk the Bee, really, but I have a feeling that we need the whole group together…", she sighed, sitting back and slumping, "I mean… I dunno. It just seems like-…"

"That's a good idea, Marinette. I'm sure, the Bee will be out there."

The girl nuzzled her Kwami gratefully, then stood up with the box in her hands, facing Nino. He understood and gently parted from Alya, giving her another kiss on her forehead before focusing on Marinette.

She took the box with the Miraculous under one arm and shared a gaze with Wayzz, then she brushed the Turtle bracelet off her wrist. It glowed softly as it left her arm and got closer to its chosen.

"Nino, I'm entrusting you with this Miraculous. You're the chosen wielder and with the Turtle comes a lot of responsibility. The Turtle is the guardian Miraculous because it represents steadiness. It is constantly activated and thus, you will watch over the Miraculous as well as probably live past us all to pass the Turtle as well as the other Miraculous on to another successor. Do you understand that?"

The boy slowly nodded as Alya pressed her hand to her lips, looking away.

Nino reached forward and touched the Turtle bracelet, the glow getting brighter. He slipped it on his wrist and breathed through as the weight of the responsibility rested on his shoulders.

As soon as he had fastened the bracelet to keep it tight on his arm, his chest began glowing.

Alya and Marinette both took a step back as he yelped, touching his shirt.

"Wh-Wha-", he exclaimed, terrified at the light emitting from him that only became brighter.

"Your body is accepting the Miraculous.", Wayzz calming explained, staying on Nino's arm, "Your lifespan is extending. It'll only take a second."

Nino gulped and looked up to meet the gaze of the girls again, nodding as the light dimmed down again.

"Alright…?", he replied, unsure of what to make of this. Finally, as the light was gone again he swayed but stayed standing.

"Nino?", Marinette carefully asked, and he nodded, signaling he was fine. Only then she continued, holding the box of the Miraculous up, "Here are the Miraculous that are now under your protection. The two key Miraculous which are given to Chat Noir and me, the five guardian of which the Butterfly and the Peacock are lost to Hawkmoth and the Fox and the Turtle which are given to Alya and you."

Nino slowly took the box, cradling it close to his chest.

"I took the Bee out since I can easily transform with a lower Miraculous than mine. I plan on getting the last wielder so we can have a chance. Is that okay with you?"

"Uhm… Sure?"

She nodded, placing the hairclip just above her pigtail. It glowed briefly and a tiny Kwami shot out, falling in her shoulder. She carefully took the groggy goddess and lightly brushed over her head, giving her time to wake up.

"Good. The rest are twelve Zodiac Miraculous. They represent the twelve Zodiac animals of the Chinese mythology. You got that?"

He nodded again so she smiled at him, now focusing on the tiny Bee Kwami in her hand.

"Hey, hi. I'm Marinette, chosen of the Ladybug Miraculous."

The Kwami blinked at her, then smiled and slowly began floating.

"Hi.", she replied in a high-pitched voice, floating a little higher so that Marinette could talk to her on one level, "I'm Pollen. Nice to meet you!"

While Marinette briefly explained the situation to Pollen, Nino set the box of the Miraculous down on his bed and turned to Alya, breathing through.

"Hey, Alya?"

He caught her gaze by stepping to her and cupping her face, lightly brushing away the tears that were still spilling.

"I-I'm sorry I'm so-", she began but he shook his head, softly pressing his lips to her forehead and closing his eyes. After a few moments he mumbled against her skin, feeling her arms hesitantly wrapping around his waist.

"Don't worry about a thing… I know what I'm getting myself into, I kinda just-… Have it in me.", he slowly wrapped his arms around her neck now, still talking against her forehead. Her breath brushed over his neck as she leant against him, "I'll keep you safe, promise."

"I'm not scared about myself.", she tried retorting but he just chuckled humorlessly.

"You're scared of losing me. As am I. But Alya, we'll get through this. We need to save Chat. We're heroes now."

She snorted tearfully, tilting her head to the side and away from his lips to rets it in the crook of his neck to be closer. He held her gently, his hand brushing patterns over her back.

"It's okay, Al. We'll be okay."

She still tried getting closer, her hands now meeting behind his back and brushing past the other to rest crossed around him, one of her hands holding onto her other wrist.

His response was to tighten his embrace, watching Marinette talking to Pollen while always sending side glances to the window.

"Ten bucks says Adrien's gonna be the Bee?", he asked, half joking. Alya began giggling in his arms before being interrupted by an involuntary sob.

"I dunno… Think it could be Adrien?"

Nino shrugged softly, not wanting to move too much for her.

"Well, blonde hair? Maybe, yeah. And the Squad would be complete then. But I really hope it isn't him, that boy has a thing for Ladybug and his flirting will not be pretty if he knows Ladybug is Marinette."

Alya sighed, shaking her head.

"And Marinette would be a mess if she knew Adrien was crushing on Ladybug…", she added under her breath, causing Nino to tiredly smile.

"Yeah…"

The girl leant back, catching his gaze. He tried widening his smile for her to encourage her but he found himself unable to. The shadow of this night was too dark and heavy to try and lie.

She leant forward, once again pressing her lips against his in a slow, desperate way, trying to forget about everything around them as one of her hands slipped up into his hair, pulling him closer against her.

"… I love you…", she whispered against his lips, again and again, as if her words could keep the night from happening, "I love you, I love you…"

He felt his fists once again clenching into her shirt, trying to keep them from shaking, trying to keep her from feeling his nervousness. He didn't reply.

Only after a few moments Marinette broke them apart again. Her eyes were clouded and heavy as she shrugged humorlessly, burying her hands in her pockets as Trixx joined Wayzz on the desk to pull him up.

"Guys, we gotta find out if there's a Bee… I'm sorry to interrupt you like that but, well, we got a friend to save."

They both nodded, blushing at the embarrassment of having lost themselves again, then they both straightened up. Alya made the first move by transforming again, momentarily lighting up the room in an orange light, then she nodded at Nino. He spoke the words he got from Wayzz and followed her with a bright green flash, the suit and armor complete with shield appearing on him.

Marinette saw Alya biting her lip and turning away as she saw her boyfriend like this, suppressing a slight smile.

Finally, she sighed and nodded at Pollen, closing her eyes after the second transformation in this room.

"Pollen, stripes on!", she whispered, feeling the unfamiliar yellow flash travelling up her body until the magic faded, only leaving her, Firena, her Kwami and the addition to their team in the room. She opened her eyes again, not even bothering to send more than a short gaze down her body.

She apparently wore the same suit that she had as Ladybug, skin tight and without alterations. It was yellow and had black boot and gloves as well as stripe patterns. To her hip she had strapped a spinning top, otherwise there was nothing else.

As she looked up, she caught the gaze of the new guardian.

"So, already got a name?", she asked, smiling.

He didn't give it much thought. Apparently, it was as easy as Chat had had it all those years ago to him.

"Carapace, I think. I like that name."

Firena grinned and stood on her tiptoes to place a peck on his lips.

"I like it, too.", she murmured, already tempted to lose herself in the kiss but Marinette cleared her throat.

"Well then, we gotta get going. Tikki, does this work the same as the Turtle?"

Her Kwami nodded but then shrugged, looking uncertain.

"Well, it should. But, you know, there's the possibility that we won't find a Bee wielder. After all they could either be five and thus too young or they could be over in Scandinavia or America orr… Well, there's many possibilities. So, if you don't feel anything we should move on without the Bee."

Marinette nodded, already closing her eyes.

"Alright, let's see…", she let go of all thoughts, all concentration and just focused on the Bee Miraculous, on the magic surging through her and-… There!

She gasped as she felt a tug, pulling her to the window.

"I think I got a feeling that they're here in Paris. It could be that we can build up the team on four! Let's go!"

Carapace hurriedly hid the box beneath his bed, then he followed the two girls outside, Marinette with the Bee already on the next rooftop while Firena waited for him, crouching on the windowsill outside.

"You good?", she asked, pulling up her eyebrows beneath her mask.

"Yeah.", he replied, doing his best to let his voice sound firm and steady, "And I just, uh-… Jump?"

She nodded, taking his hand.

"We'll do the first one together. Then it should be instinctual for you. Ready?"

He clumsily climbed up to her, closing his window behind them.

"Alright, I'll try…", he murmured, his grip on her hand tightening. She lightly yelped and he loosened his grip, not used to the new strength the suit provided for him, "Sorry, sorry…"

She waved it off, then concentrated on Marinette on the roof across from them.

"See Mari there? We'll jump on the count of three."

He gulped and straightened up with her, his fingers interlacing with hers.

"A-Alright, we can do that."

"One… Three!", she suddenly exclaimed, jumping and pulling him with her. Out of reflex he immediately jumped with her, startled by how high he suddenly was. The ground left his feet and he flew, the roof from across coming towards him.

Within a second, it was over and he securely landed on his feet, running a few steps to get the speed from the jump off.

"Wh-… What the hell, woman! Can you even count?!", he stuttered, bewildered at her mischievous grin.

"I know you. You would've chickened out. And now you stand here."

He grumbled as she crossed her arms, suddenly looking overly smug. But just as a smile snuck on his lips, Marinette once again interrupted them, this time sounding urgently.

"I just spotted Chat Noir heading this way, I don't think he spotted us yet. Run!"

Immediately, all three of them dashed past windows and chimneys, over the roofs, until they could hide behind a wall to see where the black figure against the dark sky was heading.

The chesire hero landed on the same windowsill but since Nino's room was dark he growled and jumped off, running back the same way he had come here. And for a split second, Marinette could see that his hand was clenched.

She gasped as he was out of sight, turning away from the edge of the wall to start pacing over the roof, squinting her eyes. Only after a few moments Carapace's voice sounded through to her.

"… -t's wrong?", he asked.

Marinette breathed through, trying to control her panic.

"I think Hawkmoth sent Chat Noir to choose a Peacock. It's just an assumption since the Peacock can also be lost somewhere but it could be that Hawkmoth has it."

"Which means we're not the only ones trying to build up a team."

"But why did he come to my room?", Nino interjected, "I mean, I'm not a Peacock chosen and Alya told me you found me through tracking."

"Plagg is trapped inside the ring.", Tikki explained, tightly holding onto Marinette's shoulder, "So he can't transform with the Peacock. I assume he's just following it this way, meaning he can track magical hints but not use the much more effective track Marinette is using."

They all remained silent for a moment before Marinette spoke up with a shaking voice.

"That means he can feel the magical hint to the chosen Bee, too, if he already searched for Nino."

They all shared a gaze before breaking into a sprint after Marinette's tugging feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long.  
(And sorry for everything waiting for the Breeze Sequel, I've had a major motivation problem ever since I finished Breeze)  
Anyway, new chapter. I'm trying to wrap this up now, just like Cola Date, to finally get to my new school in two weeks and maybe work on Wind again.  
Have fun with this chapter!

.

The journey was surprisingly short, shorter than Marinette had thought.

The faint feeling led her right to a very familiar building and – much to her dismay but also her relief – it wasn't the Agreste Mansion. It wasn't that far off either, though.

The hotel of mayor Bourgeois shone in the streets of Paris, illuminated by all the highlighters he had installed to lift his hotel up above every other.

She almost groaned as she sat perched atop a chimney and glared down to where the faint yellow pointed, rolling her eyes. Firena caught up as the first, kneeling down beside her and baring her fangs so Marinette could see them flashing just in the corner of her eyes as the superhero leant over her shoulder.

"Her? Seriously? Can't Carapace choose someone else?"

Her boyfriend followed just seconds later, his face pulled in a snarl.

"I'm personally sticking to foxy. I don't want her joining the team. C'mon, let's go and ask Adrien."

Marinette sighed, wanting nothing more than to ask someone else (well, but rather not Adrien) instead of her, but she knew Chloé was the chosen. They couldn't ignore this.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you guys, Chloé is the chosen Bee Miraculous holder. I don't know why either but Pollen and she are somehow fitting together and we can't just take someone else. We need the chosen people and if the magic led us here there has to be something behind that. Besides, Chloé's gotten better than she was before."

"Yeah, maybe as a human!", Alya caved in, "But I still wouldn't give her a Miraculous. Even if she got past some of her pubertal immaturity she's still a spoiled brat and a daddy's angel. She's become more observant, yes, but not empathetic."

Marinette merely shrugged helplessly and held onto Firena's shoulder to quietly transform back, Pollen sitting down in her opened hand.

"What're you doing?", Carapace hissed, his hand immediately coming to rest on Marinette's back not to have her falling back and off the roof, "Transform back!"

Marinette nodded as she pulled the Bee Miraculous off, briefly giving it to Firena not to drop it.

"In a moment, yes.", Tikki floated up beside her and she smiled at her Kwami, "But something tells me that she's more open to let Ladybug inside her room instead of Firena and two unknown superheroes."

With a red flash Ladybug kneeled in Marinette's place and she carefully looked around, checking that Chat hadn't found here yet, then she patted Firena's shoulder and looked over to her friends.

"Ready? I know you guys aren't comfortable with Chloé joining but it has to mean something if she was chosen…"

Carapace begrudgingly rolled his eyes and Firena frowned but they both kept their mouth shut, unwillingly agreeing. She sighed, then jumped and landed on Chloé's balcony as silently as she could. It felt incredibly good to back in her familiar red suit, fitting perfectly. Without the heavy armor and shield Carapace carried and without the strange sight of yellow when running, irritating her steps.

In Chloé's room everything was dark, she was probably already sleeping. Or maybe in the bathroom of which the door was closed but Ladybug couldn't make out any light from beneath the door or hear anything so she assumed Chloé was sleeping. She almost felt bad for ripping her out of her sleep and making her fight with a Miraculous. Something probably nobody liked to wake up to, really.

With a silent breath she lightly knocked on the window. Nothing moved.

She tried again, knocking a little harder. They waited a moment, then Ladybug knocked again and something moved on Chloé's bed, slowly at first but then faster as she reached for her nightlamp and light flooded the are around her bed. Ladybug squinted, then she waved as Chloé's irritated gaze finally found her, standing on the glass door leading to the balcony, accompanied by two more figures. The blonde threw her blanket back and jumped up, surprisingly agile for just having slept. She opened the door but before a word could leave her lips Ladybug already pushed her inside, Firena and Carapace following her closely. Only at the quiet click of Carapace closing the balcony door, Ladybug allowed her to speak.

"What-… Excuse me?! What're you doing here? What is going on, Ladybug? Is an Akuma around? And why are these two here? Who are they even?"

Firena already growled at this very cold welcome but Carapace's hand on her shoulder soothed her again, making her lean against his chest while Ladybug clarified what had happened today and that she had to help them.

Admittedly, with a little amount of satisfaction, she watched Chloé's eyes widen with every word Ladybug said. Finally, she was baffled by something, showed emotion, wasn't above all. She couldn't even begin to describe how it felt as she watched the control she had always had slipping from the blonde's hands.

Carapace's arm wrapped around her as they stayed on the window while Chloé sat down, obviously scared at the story of how Chat got akumatized and started chasing her.

"… You okay?", she finally heard him whispering in her ear, his breath brushing over her skin on her neck, making her momentarily shiver.

"Yes, I'll be fine… Are you?"

"Still scared.", he replied, "But at least I won't be the only newbie."

She searched for his hand and her mischievous mood immediately vanished, understanding that he was going through the same thing Chloé would have to go through now.

"It's gonna be okay, Nino… "

"But what if it won't…?", he quietly doubted, his hand lightly squeezing hers, "This-… This won't end well… I have a really, really bad feeling, Alya."

They both perked up at Ladybug calling their superhero names, waving them over. Unfortunately, their short conversation left a bad aftertaste.

"These two here are Firena, you should already know her, and Carapace. They're chosen by their respective Miraculous, both the guardian Miraculous fox and turtle.", she explained to the now very silent, very attentive Chloé, "Carapace is the new guardian of the Miraculous since the last guardian died tonight. He's the keeper of all deactivated Miraculous. And considering the newest events, I've decided to depend on your help as well. Chloé, the Miraculous that's chosen you is the Bee Miraculous."

The blonde girl gaped as Ladybug gestured for the bee Miraculous from Firena and handed the comb over to her. The golden hair jewelry with the symbol of a bee on top laid heavy in Chloé's hands as she silently cupped her fingers around it, still pretty overwhelmed and confused.

"So-… Chat's gone over to Hawkmoth's side?", she slowly asked, looking up to Ladybug again.

The superhero nodded as she kneeled down on her side, steadying herself on Chloé's knee.

"Yes. He's been corrupted by Hawkmoth, he's not himself anymore."

The blonde nodded again, then, after a pause, she looked over to Carapace and Firena. He had an arm around his girlfriend but stepped forward as she addressed him, his hand sliding down Firena's arm to interlace their fingers instead.

"And you are-…"

"Carapace.", he answered, still unsure what to do with this insecure, scared Chloé, "Hi. I was chosen this night as well, just like you. I'm the new guardian."

"The new guardian…", she repeated, "And the bee is a guardian Miraculous… I-I don't understand."

"You don't need to yet, Chloé.", Firena now stepped in, her fingers firmly closed in Carapace's hold, "There's a lot we all won't understand for now. And it'd take too long to find all that out, to explain what we already know. Chat is still on the loose and we need to take him down. Are you with us?"

Chloé was about to shake her head but Ladybug chimed in again, standing up.

"Maybe it'd be best to reveal who we are. Maybe it'll give you some security then. And maybe trust."

At that she regained her old attitude, standing up after the hero to pull her eyebrows up and cross her arms.

"Wait a minute. You want to show me who you are? Why? And no offense but doesn't this all seem a little rushed? Also, haven't you considered calling the police?"

Ladybug sighed deeply, momentarily burying her face in her hands but before Firena could step up to tell Chloé to back off she straightened, facing the new recruit.

"Listen, Chloé. Chat tried to kill me tonight. Of course, this is rushed and of course we have considered calling the police but so far, nobody knows a catastrophe has happened tonight. I intend on keeping Chat away from citizens and innocent bystanders. You're my only shot.", she exhaled once again and her gaze became hard, "Also, my Kwami advised me to reveal to all new recruits. In case of a teammate's death."

As Chloé paled Carapace stepped in, his expression trained firm and as serious as neither girl had ever seen him.

"It's a life and death situation and we're dealing with magic here. Police would be powerless. We're recruiting as many Miraculous wielders as we can find to fight Hawkmoth and free Chat before anything gets destroyed or Hawkmoth succeeds with whatever he plans. So, are you in?", he held out his hand as a handshake, "… Or not?"

With this, his palm turned upwards, demanding the Miraculous back if she bailed. His gaze was firm on hers and Chloé shivered, holding the Miraculous a little tighter than she intended to.

"I-… I'm scared.", she finally pressed out and the group recoiled. They had never ever seen Chloé admit she was scared.

"… We're all scared.", Firena finally mumbled, resting her hands on Carapace's shoulder and biceps, searching for his presence, "We're all terrified. I, for one, I'm ready to collapse in fear. I certainly don't want my boyfriend to join and I'd rather have it to stay home with my family as well. But this is our time to protect our city, our families, and if it'll be the last we do. I'd rather die proud than return home a coward and watch Paris burn."

"It's still your choice, Chloé, we're not forcing you.", Ladybug joined, her lips tight and her shoulders tense. She felt their time was running out, "But you might be our only chance to win this. Chat has a key Miraculous and Hawkmoth is incredibly experienced. With his Akuma our teams are equal. You might be the only one to give us an advantage. It's not a coincidence that the Miraculous chose you and it's certainly not luck that you're here in Paris and old enough to join us. The chosen could be all over the world but you're here."

A minute passed. Another minute followed and they still stood in silence. Chloé finally opened her arms again and locked her gaze on the waiting Miraculous in her hand, before nodding, just slightly.

"… Alright…", she whispered, weakly, "I'm in."

The heroes smiled and all took a step back as Chloé put the comb in her hair, activating the Miraculous and letting Pollen appear.

"This is your Kwami, Pollen.", Ladybug introduced them with a little smile, nodding at the yellow bee Kwami, "You just need to say the magic words and you'll transform. But allow us to introduce us first."

Chloé briefly exchanged a quick hi with her Kwami, then she was startled by a flash of red, green and orange. Her eyes widened as she stared at her three classmates standing across of her, their Kwamis hovering next to them.

"… Dupain-Cheng…", she gulped, her eyes flying to the Ladybug Kwami flying next to Marinette's head, "You're Ladybug?"

The girl nodded awkwardly, shrugging.

"Yep. In the flesh."

"And Lahiffe… Césaire… You're-… You're the superheroes?"

"Afraid so.", Nino countered with a humorless smirk, his arm once again sneaking around Alya's waist, "Sorry to have pulled you into this as well."

Chloé blinked once, then twice, before her breath hitched and she fell around Marinette's neck.

"I'm so sorry!", she wailed against the confused girl's shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry! I was so mean to you but you were my idol all along. I didn't even realize-"

"I'm not mad at you, Chloé.", Marinette rolled her eyes. Instantly, the blonde sobered up, backing off again.

"Oh, you're not? Great. Then, uh, what are my magic words?"

Quickly, four flashes of light filled the room as they all transformed, suddenly feeling as if they were being watched. They settled on Queen B for Chloé's superhero name and hurried to duck behind something, as their heightened instincts alerted them of a visitor.

Firena and Queen B both ducked behind her bed while Carapace had chosen the cupboard on the wall, folding himself in. Ladybug hid in the doorway to the bathroom, looking around it.

From the dark of the night a pair of animalistic green eyes emerged, seemingly bodiless as Chat's costume was just as dark as the night sky. All that indicated that he was here was an almost inaudible tapping on the roof as well as the slick movement in the dark, against the faint light of the illuminated streets.

A slow chuckle sounded through the window, causing shivers to run down their spines as they watched Chat sauntering up to the window, as if he didn't give a care for the world, his steps elegant as a cat's and calculatedly relaxed.

"… I know you're here, princess…", his voice was a whisper as his breath steamed the window, his eyes twinkling in amusement, "… Come out to play, hm? How does the Agreste Mansion sound?"

Firena looked back to Ladybug to see her best friend crying violently, her hand pressed over mouth and nose not to make a noise as she listened to her ex-partner.

"… I'll end what I've begun tonight, Marinette…", her name rolled off his tongue like pearls, seemingly seeping through the windows and clattering all over the floor, "… I'll give you some mercy time. Maybe half an hour to say goodbye to your parents and friends."

Suddenly, his claws clashed against the window, startling all four superheroes in the room.

"You'll die with my name on your lips, Marinette, and you'll regret not having been on my side!", he hollered, his tone trickling with poison, "I'll take you out like a light and all you can do is _watch_! As I was forced to do, all these years, while you played me like a doll!"

With this, Ladybug sunk to the floor and sobbed on her knees, her arms tightly wrapped around her torso and still not letting a noise escape her. She pressed her head against the wall and prayed, begged that he may go already, leave her alone and stop weaken her like this.

"… We'll have our date, then, princess… I'll treat you the red wine, no worries."

A cackle echoed through the room and in their heads as Chat finally took his leave, his eyes suddenly vanishing from view and his silhouette jumping away over the roofs, in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Slowly, the heroes dared moving again, and Firena was the first to be on Ladybug's side.

"… He'll kill me…", she whispered, again and again, "… He'll kill me…"

"Not if we can prevent it.", Carapace growled, his jaw set.


End file.
